


Escrivaninha

by AmeShiro



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Married Life, Slice of Life
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25505296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeShiro/pseuds/AmeShiro
Summary: Quem ama cuida e quer perto, assim é Tanaka Ryuunosuke.
Relationships: Suna Rintarou & Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Suna Rintarou/Tanaka Ryuunosuke
Kudos: 3





	Escrivaninha

Depois de um dia corrido na agência, enfim era hora de ir pra casa. Suna já tinha recolhido suas coisas e saído do escritório assim que bateu seu horário. Ele teve sorte de não ter de ficar até tarde hoje pra ajudar alguém, ao menos uma vez, Suna podia se dar ao luxo de sair no horário.

Da agência até a estação mais próxima eram dez minutos de caminhada e pegando o trem agora, ele levaria 15 minutos até seu bairro. Provavelmente quando chegasse em casa, Ryuu já estaria com o jantar pronto ou… “Ele deve estar brincando com os móveis” Rin pensou enquanto comprava seu bilhete de trem.

De todas as mensagens que tinha recebido de Ryuunosuke hoje, poucas foram sobre os móveis novos que deviam ter chegado hoje por volta da hora em que Ryuu chega em casa. Só que Rin lembrou que seu doce marido não estava chegando em casa na hora nesses últimos dias devido a seu novo trabalho como personal na academia, e isso lhe deixava preocupado. Ryuu costumava chegar em casa às seis, mas recentemente ele ficava até umas oito na academia porque estava empolgado com seus alunos.

“Mas eu vou chegar na hora hoje! Você pode confiar que os móveis vão estar em casa quando você chegar, Rin!” foi a última mensagem dele que Rin recebeu falando dos móveis, isso foi às cinco e meia.

O trajeto era curtinho demais para pensar muito sobre se Ryuu recebeu ou não os móveis. Rin mandou só mais uma mensagem para Ryuu perguntando se os móveis chegaram. A resposta veio na metade do caminho e foi apenas um “Você vai adorar!”. Com isso, Rin já tinha certeza de que Ryuu tentou montar os móveis sozinho como o jovem alfa adulto animado que era.

Só de pensar que iria chegar e ver seu marido ainda montando os móveis fazia Rin suspirar de nervoso, ele só queria jantar e dormir, não ajudar Ryuu a limpar sua bagunça.

Depois de desembarcar na estação de Nerima, bastou um ônibus e Rin estava em casa. Ele hesitou antes de entrar em casa. Ficou na entrada tentando ouvir algo, qualquer som que parecesse alguém irritado chutando madeira ou similar. Mas não ouviu nada, estava tudo tranquilo. E isso era preocupante.

Assim que entrou, Rin espiou primeiro na cozinha, vazia, depois na sala, também vazia (o que era estranho, pois era para os móveis novos estarem ali). Como só restava o seu quarto, Rintarou respirou bem fundo antes de entrar. Ao abrir a porta, logo de cara se deparou com o olhar castanho brilhante e grande sorriso de seu marido e um par de móveis novos diante da cama deles.

— Surpresa! — Ryuunosuke disse super contente enquanto erguia os braços em direção a escrivaninha como se fosse uma obra da mais fina arte no mundo — Sua mais nova estação de trabalho montada por seu habilidoso marido está pronta para ser usada, meu amado Rintarou!

Um tanto surpreso por dentro, Rin se virou para a dita estação formada por uma escrivaninha branca de cavalete com duas gavetas e uma abertura entre elas, completando o conjunto estava uma cadeira de couro preto. Sobre a mesa estava seu porta canetas, tablet, bloco de notas e um porta retrato com uma foto do seu casamento no exato momento onde Ryuu decidiu que era uma ótima ideia carregá-lo no colo no meio da recepção.

— Por que isso está aqui e não na sala? — Rin questionou.

Segundos de puro silêncio seguidos de suor frio e contração de lábios entregaram a verdade á Rin antes de Ryuu poder insistir no contrário.

— Ryuu, — Rin largou sua pasta no cabide atrás da porta e se aproximou de Ryuu que o fitava ansioso por sua reação — você se animou e montou isso tudo aqui sem pensar se a mesa ia passar pela porta depois, não é?

— Que? Claro que não! Foi tudo plenamente intencional, eu queria ela aqui mesmo. No quarto. Bem na frente da cama.

— Na única parede livre para colocar a tv da qual você tanto falava?

— Exatamente onde eu queria! Quem precisa de uma tv no quarto? Distrai, não deixa você dormir e não passa nada de bom mesmo!

— Oh, é mesmo? Não era você que queria uma para vermos filme deitados abraçadinho como dois bobos no inverno?

O tom era de deboche, mas Ryuu já esperava algo assim do seu tão doce marido. Ele conhecia esse humor sarcástico como ninguém desde os 17 anos quando ambos se enfrentaram no intercolegial de vôlei. Ryuu conseguiu sentir só pela sua troca de olhares durante o jogo que Suna Rintarou era alguém que sabia exatamente como provocar alguém pra fazer o que ele queria. E no momento, Rin queria explicações. Seus olhos cor de mel estavam cravados nos de Ryuu esperando respostas. Essa pressão muda fez Ryuu reagir da mesma forma que costumava fazer:

— A escrivaninha é perfeita aqui, Rin! — Ryuu desviou da pergunta descaradamente e mal conseguindo disfarçar seu nervosismo — Olha só, aqui é tranquilo, é o cômodo mais quieto da casa e tem o ar condicionado bem aqui, você pode trabalhar sem nenhuma preocupação e descansar quando bem quiser sem sair do quarto, fora que eu posso te fazer companhia!

Rin fez uma cara que Ryuu não conseguiu decifrar de tão inexpressiva. Antes que pudesse falar mais alguma coisa, Rin só disse:

— Muito doce... Desmonta tudo e arruma na sala que é o lugar.

Chocado, Ryuu colocou uma mão no peito e outra sobre a boca, fingindo indignação e mágoa.

— Meu próprio amor zomba da minha boa intenção, o que eu fiz pra merecer essa desconfiança?

— Você quase incendiou nosso antigo apartamento tentando me pedir pra casar com você. O nome disso é carma.

— Mas não queimou! — Disse Ryuu apontando o dedo para Rin — E eu evitei o incêndio antes de qualquer coisa importante ser destruída.

— Nossa cama king size novinha realmente não era importante. Nem nossas fotos na cômoda.

Um leve desconforto apertou seu coração ao lembrar disso. Ryuu tinha a clara lembrança de ter agido depressa para pegar o extintor na cozinha, mas assim que voltou pro quarto, parte da cama e os quadros na cômoda ao lado dela já estavam queimando.

Eles perderam o colchão e todas as fotos nos quadros. Ryuu ainda tinha ressentimento sobre isso, afinal ele planejou tudo para poder fazer o pedido e nem passou pela sua mente que as velas sobre a cômoda podiam se tornar um problema.

— Eu me desculpei por isso! Fora que eu sei muito bem que você tem todas as nossas fotos no computador! E nem um “muito obrigada, Tanaka” eu ouvi depois daquilo.

Ryuu terminou se jogando na cama, chateado, mas Rin sabia que não era sério, era só seu doce marido sendo movido por suas emoções como sempre.

Esse lado super sensível podia ser tão irritante quanto cativante e, em grande parte das vezes, era motivado unicamente porque Ryuu queria deixá-lo feliz, mas não acertava na forma como fazia isso. Ou assim Rin o fazia pensar porque nunca que Rin iria tornar as coisas simples para Ryuu.

Sem olhar, Ryuu sentiu Rin subir na cama e deitar do seu lado. Ele não virou para encará-lo, nem quando Rin pegou sua mão e nem quando ele começou a falar baixinho bem perto dele.

— Não ouviu porque você estava muito ocupado chorando no telefone enquanto tentava dizer para toda sua família e amigos que iria casar. E que como você mesmo disse pra sua irmã “foi tudo tão intenso que a cama pegou fogo”.

Um sorriso surgiu rapidinho no rosto de Ryuu, mas ele logo voltou a expressão de bravo, mesmo estando difícil de mantê-la. Rin continuou enquanto se sentava.

— Ryuu, você montou mesmo a escrivaninha aqui porque me queria por perto, mesmo trabalhando?

Trabalho em casa era algo que deixava Ryuu tenso. Ele gostava de dar aula e de trabalhar na academia, mas em casa, ele queria pensar o menos possível em trabalho. “Aqui é lugar de descanso e chamego, não de serviço!” Ryuu costumava dizer quando acordava de madrugada pelo som de “tac tac” das teclas do notebook e via que Rin não estava do seu lado na cama, mas trabalhando feito uma máquina na sala.

A situação só piorava quando Ryuu notava a postura torta de Rin.

Por causa do seu jeito de jogar vôlei na escola, hoje Rin tinha fortes dores na lombar e o modo torto que sentava ao redor do kotatsu não ajudava. Isso foi a principal razão de Ryuu para se esforçar em convencê-lo a comprarem uma escrivaninha e cadeira ergonômica para ele. “Já que você insiste em trabalhar aqui, faça isso sem prejudicar suas costas!” foi o último argumento de Ryuu antes de Rin concordar e encomendar os móveis.

Rin não esperava que Ryuu fosse abrir mão de colocar uma tv para verem filmes abraçados debaixo dos lençóis, como ele mesmo lhe disse há vários dias. Ryuu abriu mão de romance para Rin poder trabalhar de forma não prejudicial a sua saúde. Mesmo ele não gostando que Rin trabalhasse em casa. “O que eu fiz pra merecer você?” Rin se perguntava olhando para a mesa nova na sua frente.

Sem aviso, Rin foi abraçado e puxado pra perto, ficando cara a cara com Ryuu que não estava mais nervoso (ou fingindo estar).

— Vou fazer um escritório de verdade pra você, da pra usar metade da sala, assim ainda vamos ter uma sala! Vai ficar incrível, eu prome…

Rin colocou seu indicador sobre os lábios de Ryuu para calá-lo. Rin nem tentou se conter de sorrir.

— Eu gostei da escrivaninha aqui. Muito obrigado. — E o beijou.

**Author's Note:**

> Eu tava com essa fic guardada ha tanto tempo! É tão bom enfim posta-la.
> 
> Esta aqui é tipo a parte um da "sala ou escritório", só que bem antes obviamente. Decidi postar porque não quero trabalhar mais nela, mas não quero que fique esquecida entre tantas que to trabalhando.
> 
> Gosto dessa fic, foi uma das primeiras que fiz pra esse meu rareship.


End file.
